Blade
Blade is the older brother of Abby and Stealth Former Close Friend of Amber. he's evil cruel Vengeful, treated his siblings like a pawns and is also a Rogue Universal Guardian who used to work with Amber. he's the Master Mind behind the shadow clan. could he take control of a victim by knocking them out temporarily to make the victim his puppet.blade , . . blade has a spiritual demon powers He sometimes uses knife-like weapons in battles. The knife ability most likely. he used to have a mom and dad which died and his village had been destroyed by a corrupt clan now he wants to destroy the universe to get revenge , devil hour this gives him the power of the devil. Blade can create, shape and manipulate technology of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous, destructive side of technology, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal technology. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of technology. Blade can create, shape and manipulate the elements of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything he come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of nature, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal elements. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of nature itself. Blade can manipulate elements with/of/from demonic origin. He would be able to do all kinds of unholy things with his unique type of element. Blade can create demons from nothing. With this ability,he can eventually fashion hordes of a variety of demonic beings to lead against his enemies and decimate entire armies. Blade can create, manipulate, and destroy demons to do his bidding, whether it is to kill others or simply be slaves to him. Blade could potentially create and manipulate an entire army of demons. Blade can utilize the Dark Arts. Blade can create, shape and manipulate the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing them to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. He Is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way. Blade can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Blade may or may not have to leave his own body for this to take place. Blade can combine various possession/control effects/forces to attacks with his bladed weapons. Blade can host himself into another body without the need for actual entry within their being with contact nor distance being an issue. he can remain in control of himself be his spirit or flesh. Blade is able to control multiple hosts at once while retaining control over his core body. Blade is able to control chi that has been tainted by negative energy Due to this, he gain access to powerful dark abilities and forces that are able to give him incredible power. However, Blade's force of will, compassion, and sanity are all lost due to being over taken by evil, eventually leaving him to feel nothing except anger and hatred, and becoming driven by his most aggressive instincts. Blade is able to utilize strong demonic power. This ability not only grants him great strength and control over numerous variations of demonic abilities. Blade can create, shape and manipulate demonic or infernal environments. Blade can create, shape and manipulate matter of demonic origin. He would be able to do all kinds of unholy things with his unique type of substance, like creating blasts to creating or summoning beings of demonic matter. Blade can create, shape and manipulate the pandimensional, interspatial and ouranochronal energies which power and destabilize all of known existence. As the dynamic force that permeates metaphysical and even omniphysical reality, this enables him to interact with the megastructure of possibility and probability, ie. manipulating and utilizing alternate timelines, infinite dimensions and accesses different iterations of the cosmos sequestered throughout the underlying of realities. Blade is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly; distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world. Blade can destroy or dismember a timeline. Blade can end bad memories or affect peoples lives positively or negatively by threatening to destroy others futures or erase moments and events that were crucial and affected the lives of many people, such as a war or a massacre. However, he could also erase misunderstandings and fights which would be beneficial. Not only this, this power is moved to another dimension, He is able to destroy the timeline of that reality as well.